


Love You Like A God

by fleshangels



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Requited Love, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshangels/pseuds/fleshangels
Summary: Less of a story and more of a collection of short musings I have about Hannigram, with a song recommendation each time."I'll always follow you, Hannibal."
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 22





	Love You Like A God

I.

_Song recommendation: We Have It All – Pim Stones_

Will and Hannibal's love was more than just “love”. Written word could not do their connection justice. They were their own individuals as much as they were the same person. One could get close, perhaps, not by calling it love, but by calling it religion. When Hannibal first lay eyes on Will, he found him to emit light akin to that of Apollo, and in that moment, his fate was sealed: he would follow it beyond life itself. Will in turn saw a different kind of light, one that he knew would corrupt him beyond repair, and yet he followed too. Hannibal killed, then awakened the dormant killer in Will. He in turn took it upon himself to kill _for_ him. For his messiah.

Will taught Hannibal to love the sunrise, while Hannibal taught Will to love the sunset.

And there they were, a year later. Escapees in Florence, watching it go down over their balcony.

Hannibal turned, back facing the sunset, causing the lines of his face Will had been admiring to become shrouded. Although all that was left of him was his silhouette, Will thought him to be something divine. He contemplated the halo of sunlight surrounding Hannibal before lifting his right hand to caress his counterpart's left cheek.

"I wouldn't change this for anything in the world."

Hannibal smiled gently, hiding the sudden pang of guilt that had washed over him, and placed his hand over the one cupping his face.

"You followed me and a life of crime to another continent, knowing that you could never retrieve what you left behind."

"I'll always follow you, Hannibal."


End file.
